


Cortocircuito

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aikido practitioner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Naruto have a secret work, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sasuke is a Mess, Sasuke è partito per la tangente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Inaspettatamente aveva scoperto come l'eccitazione potesse colpire potente più per dettagli come una gocciolina di sudore che scivolava lungo il pomo d'Adamo, piuttosto che per la semplice nudità.La sensualità, fino a quel momento per lei rappresentata da un corpo dalle proporzioni armoniose o dall'atto sessuale in sé, si era rivelata sottile, attraverso piccoli dettagli come il colorito dell'interno coscia o un sopracciglio sollevato in una smorfia ironica.La carica erotica dell'uomo l'aveva colpita con la forza di un treno in corsa, e adesso non riusciva più a rialzarsi dai binari.[Questa storia partecipa alla challenge del gruppo SASUNARU FanFiction Italia ''Lettere a Babbo Natale''][Sasuke Gender Bender]





	Cortocircuito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahiryn and Blair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ahiryn+and+Blair).



> Per Ahiryn e Blair, che desideravano leggere di un Sasuke afflitto da un problema imbarazzante, troppo orgoglioso per esporsi, e di un Naruto pornoattore in grado di far perdere il controllo persino ad un Uchiha.
> 
> [Allarme rosso] Naruto potrebbe far girare la testa anche agli incauti lettori.

** Cortocircuito **

cor·to·cir·cùi·to/ sostantivo maschile  
_Riduzione parziale o totale della resistenza, o dell'impedenza,_  
_di un tratto di circuito elettrico, dovuta a un contatto diretto fra i suoi estremi:_  
_può avere conseguenze dannose per l'eccessivo riscaldamento che ne consegue._

 

Se c'era una cosa che Sasuko aveva imparato in tutti quegli anni di pratica dell'Aikido, era che le chiacchiere da spogliatoio non fossero una prerogativa esclusivamente maschile, anzi.  
Affondò le mani nel borsone sportivo con foga, cercando la cintura del kimono, desiderando di poterci sprofondare dentro per sottrarsi a quel discorrere eccitato al quale non aveva nessuna intenzione di prendere parte.  
Trovava già una forzatura alla sua personalità solitaria l'andare oltre ad un brusco saluto o una domanda di circostanza, figurarsi il parlare a ruota libera della propria intimità.

\- E come è stato? -

Sakura si sporse verso Karin, il tono concitato manifesto anche nella momentanea incapacità di allacciare correttamente la casacca, che pendeva floscia, lasciando scoperto il reggiseno sportivo rosa.

\- Il miglior sesso della mia vita. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua espressione cazzo, solo quella è quasi bastata a farmi avere un orgasmo -

La ragazza raccolse i capelli rossi in una coda alta, stirando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.

\- E Madara come se la cava tra le lenzuola? Stare con un uomo più grande avrà pure i suoi vantaggi, sembra uno con molta esperienza -

\- Ma voi non riuscite proprio a pensare ad altro? -

La voce di Sasuko risuonò più acida di quanto avesse voluto, zittendo le compagne di allenamento, che si voltarono a fissarla perplesse.  
Sarebbe stato meglio se avesse tenuto le sue constatazioni per sé e si fosse avviata a bordo tatami, dove gli altri attendevano inginocchiati l'inizio della lezione; invece ancora una volta non era riuscita a mordersi la lingua ed aveva inveito tagliente, infastidita da quella volontà di sbandierare a tutti i costi la propria sessualità.  
Prima che le altre avessero tempo di risponderle si voltò ed uscì dallo spogliatoio, andando a prendere posto in mezzo agli altri allievi.

Dopo aver preso un bel respiro si inginocchiò sui calcagni, cercando di riequilibrare il caos interiore suscitato dalla rabbia; non era mai un bene iniziare un allenamento in quello stato d'animo, più volte le era capitato di sfogare la sua frustrazione nel dojo, venendo inevitabilmente esclusa dalla lezione e invitata a riflettere dal maestro, che mal tollerava comportamenti che minassero i principi base dell'arte marziale.  
Aveva iniziato a praticare quella disciplina proprio perché interessata a controllare le sue energie negative, ma come aveva presto scoperto aveva tanto ancora da imparare, sia sull'Aikido che su se stessa.  
Comunque visto il suo modo incostante di affrontare gli insegnamenti, ormai nessuno voleva più fare coppia con lei, troppo spaventati dall'idea di diventare dei pungiball umani.  
Nessuno tranne lui.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere suo malgrado per quel colpetto alla coscia che aveva avuto il potere di calmarla immediatamente.  
Ricambiò il cenno del capo dell'altro, sillabando nella sua direzione un muto _Dobe_.  
Naruto sollevò un sopracciglio verso l'alto, l'ironico sguardo blu puntato su di lei. Le tremò leggermente il labbro nell'eccessivo sforzo di non arrossire come una ragazzina.  
Da quando avevano iniziato ad allenarsi insieme, si era ritrovata ad imbarazzarsi fin troppo spesso.  
Il contatto continuo con quel corpo dalle dimensioni eccessive - il dislivello di altezza e costituzione rasentava l'assurdo - così come l'esuberanza invadente del compagno, avevano messo a dura prova il suo ferreo autocontrollo. E non aveva contribuito a migliorare la situazione la sconcertante scoperta del lavoro svolto dall'altro, di cui nessuno pareva essere a conoscenza.  
Strinse le cosce tra loro nel percepire una calda sensazione montare invadente.  
Si costrinse a non pensare all'immagine del volto di Naruto sconvolto dal piacere, a quel sensuale scattare dei muscoli nell'ancheggiare ritmico del bacino...

Il saluto verso il maestro la riportò bruscamente alla realtà, facendola sentire incredibilmente inadeguata.  
Quante volte nell'ultimo periodo si era guardata quei video scoperti per caso su internet?  
Si alzò in piedi corrucciata, non riuscendo ad eliminare quell'estrema sensazione di disagio.  
Intuiva che le reazioni del suo corpo di fronte a certi stimoli fossero normali, così come non giudicava insolito il suo continuo ricorrere alla masturbazione per sfogarli; quello che la faceva sentire diversa e sbagliata era quella sua imbarazzante propensione che, per quanto cercasse di arginare, esplodeva incontrollata ogni volta.

\- Mi sembri distante oggi. Giornata pesante in università? -

Naruto le sorrise comprensivo, mettendole in mano un _tanto;_ la lezione di quel giorno sarebbe stata sulle diverse tecniche di disarmo nell'attacco con pugnale.

\- Non più del solito -

Si posizionò di fronte a lui, facendo il saluto.  
Soppesò poi l'arma in legno, distribuendo meglio il peso sulle gambe, facendo presa con i piedi nudi sul tatami; avrebbe iniziato lei la fase d'attacco per un paio di volte e poi si sarebbero scambiati i ruoli.  
Il ragazzo osservò divertito il suo tentativo di svuotare la mente e concentrarsi esclusivamente sulla tecnica del _Tanto Tori_ _._  
Nonostante inizialmente fosse rimasto sconcertato nel trovarsi a far coppia con quella piccola ragazza minuta perennemente incazzata, si era dovuto ricredere.  
Per quanto in un'altra arte marziale il loro confronto sarebbe potuto risultare impari, nell'Aikido, disciplina in cui si sfruttava la forza dell'avversario per proiettarlo invece che per opporvisi, questo risultava equilibrato.  
Sasuko si buttò in avanti, puntando il pugnale verso il suo stomaco.  
Con un unico gesto fluido della mano Naruto le afferrò il polso, portandosi lateralmente al suo corpo; sempre sulla scia dello stesso movimento, sfruttando la spinta del colpo iniziale, la tirò verso il basso, sbilanciandola, e ruotandole il polso la fece cadere lateralmente sul tatami, così da far leva sull'articolazione, la presa sul _tanto_ persa.  
Le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, che la donna prontamente ignorò.

Provarono questa sequenza diverse volte nel più assoluto silenzio, rotto esclusivamente dai tonfi secchi delle cadute e dai fiati accelerati dati dallo sforzo compiuto.  
La ragazza perse più volte la concentrazione, distratta dal contatto con quel corpo sudato, che aveva il potere di distruggere ogni barriera eretta dalla propria mente in anni ed anni di autoimposta astinenza.  
Non che le fossero mancati i pretendenti o le occasioni per dar sfogo ai suoi più bassi istinti, ma non si era mai dimostrata interessata: sinceramente le era bastato quel tentativo di prima volta disastroso per farla desistere dal riprovarci.  
Ma il corpo compatto e muscoloso di Naruto, così come il suo sorriso caloroso, le scombussolavano gli ormoni un modo che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile.  
Persa in quei pensieri, improvvisamente si ritrovò con un pugnale puntato contro.

\- Sei morta -

Il ragazzo le passò con lentezza il _tanto_ lungo la candida gola, a simulare uno sgozzamento, sorridendo ferino.  
Sasuko gli allontanò la mano bruscamente, piegandosi rigidamente a fare il saluto ed affrettandosi in direzione degli spogliatoi.  
Era incazzata con se stessa per essersi abbandonata ancora una volta a certi pensieri, facendo pure una figuraccia nel non riuscire a portare a termine neanche un disarmo base.  
Quell'uomo stava occupando troppo spesso i suoi pensieri, ossessionandola, e non riusciva a perdonarselo.  
Da quando per essere soddisfatta della sua vita doveva per forza far affidamento su un ragazzo?  
Si sentì bloccare per un polso. Naruto la fissava stranito.

\- Capita a tutti di distrarsi ogni tanto. Qual'è il tuo problema? -

\- Il mio problema sei tu -

Strattonò via il braccio, la rabbia in parte svanita davanti a quello sguardo ferito.  
_Diamine perché deve avere quegli occhi da cucciolo smarrito?_

\- Scusami non è davvero colpa tua, è che in questo periodo sono davvero sotto pressione -

_Si, figurati se se la beve._  
Il ragazzo le sorrise calorosamente, dandole un piccolo colpetto sulla spalla.

\- Hai solo bisogno di rilassarti un po'! Che ne diresti di rimanere seduta sul divano a poltrire mentre ti preparo una buona cenetta? Sono un ottimo cuoco -

\- E rischiare così l'avvelenamento? No grazie -

\- Dai non fare la preziosa, è solo una cena tra amici! E magari ti faccio anche vedere come si disarma qualcuno, visto che non sembra che tu abbia bene idea di come fare -

Punta sul vivo lo incenerì con lo sguardo, l'orgoglio messo a dura prova da quell'affermazione.  
Si ritrovò a riflettere su quell'invito: forse non sarebbe stata un'idea così malvagia accettare, così vedendo il modo disgustoso in cui l'altro mangiava o il porcile che era la sua casa, avrebbe finalmente eliminato quel tarlo fisso dalla sua mente. E poi era già capitato che fossero usciti insieme, e non era stato così terribile.  
Certo lei lo faceva per questo, e non per quell'immane attrazione che le faceva desiderare di essere stretta tra quelle braccia. No, no, sicuro.

\- Va bene, ma preparati a trovarti con il culo a terra e i polsi doloranti -

Sorrise malizioso alla sua affermazione, facendola arrossire sino alla punta delle orecchie.

\- Non intendevo quello... -

\- Ci vediamo alle otto, questo è il mio indirizzo -

Lo guardò allontanarsi pensierosa, indugiando un po' troppo a lungo con lo sguardo su quel sedere tonico.

Si massaggiò la radice del naso, esasperata dall'emicrania incombente e da tutti quei pensieri inopportuni. Sarebbe stata una serata faticosa.

 

 

*

 

 

Tutto era cominciato da circa un mese. Ventisette giorni, dieci ore e quarantacinque secondi prima.  
Non che tenesse il conto – figurarsi, lei? - ma casualmente aveva questa predisposizione a calcoli e numeri che la portava a scandire il tempo meccanicamente, in maniera analitica.  
Tutto era cominciato un banalissimo lunedì, se volessimo essere più precisi il lunedì peggiore della sua vita.  
Era rientrata nell'appartamento come una furia, lanciando le scarpe e sbattendo la porta.  
Suo fratello si era affacciato preoccupato dalla sua stanza, ma dopo aver visto il suo sguardo da serial killer aveva accantonato l'idea di parlarle; spesso Itachi si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto la dolce bambina che stravedeva per lui, e come fosse accaduto che si fosse trasformata in una bomba ad orologeria innescata, sempre sul punto di esplodere.  
Si era chiusa in camera sua, lasciandosi cadere sul letto, la faccia immersa tra i cuscini.  
Ultimamente stentava a riconoscersi.  
Non era da lei prendersela tanto per qualcosa, reagire a quel modo. Era abituata a farsi scivolare addosso le parole altrui, rispondendo a tono se necessario, scacciandoli con freddezza ed apatia.  
Ma allora perché quel giorno non ci era riuscita?  
Perché quelle parole l'avevano colpita così profondamente da diventare un tarlo del dubbio pronto a scalfire quelle che credeva certezze incrollabili?  
Il punto era che quel ragazzo, Toneri, inconsapevolmente era andato a riaprire una vecchia ferita mai rimarginata, rigirando il coltello nella piaga con le sue parole.

_ Scendi dal tuo piedistallo Uchiha e torna tra noi comuni mortali. Non mi ritieni all'altezza dei tuoi standard? Forse se prendessi un po' più di cazzo saresti meno acida. Scommetto che sei frigida almeno quanto sei stronza, meglio così, sarebbe stato orribile scopare con un manichino. _

Continuava a ripensare a quelle parole cattive, sputate tra i denti dal suo compagno di corso davanti a tutta la classe, solo perché aveva rifiutato di uscire con lui.  
Ma che problemi aveva la gente? Non è che dovesse per forza sentirsi gratificata dal fatto che un ragazzo, che neanche la conosceva, avesse deciso di fare lo spavaldo davanti agli amici invitandola nelle sue mutande, per poi non riuscire neanche ad elaborare in maniera matura un rifiuto.  
Non era frigida.  
Solo perché non voleva saltare addosso al primo coglione che passasse non significava che non sapesse lasciarsi andare.  
Certo per lei era estremamente complesso affidarsi a qualcuno a tal punto da potersi sciogliere, non era colpa sua se era stata cresciuta con una mentalità pudica, ma comunque era già successo in passato che ci riuscisse.

Già, e il problema era stato proprio quello.

Si tirò a sedere di scatto, lanciando il cuscino lontano.  
Con rabbia si avvicinò a passo di marcia alla scrivania, accendendo il pc portatile.  
_Ti faccio vedere io di cosa è capace questa frigida._  
Sapeva che la sua fosse una reazione abbastanza infantile, ma il suo orgoglio era stato punto sul vivo, e sentiva il bisogno di sfogare tutta quella frustrazione.  
Con la modalità in anonimo digitò una ricerca su google, apprendo poi con foga il primo risultato uscito. Rimase imbambolata parecchi minuti a fissare la home del sito, improvvisamente tutta la sicurezza venuta a meno.  
Non era la prima volta che guardava un film porno ma, come ogni volta che le era capitato, iniziava a provare un senso di disagio assalirla all'altezza dello stomaco al momento della scelta.  
Nonostante riconoscesse il suo bisogno del momento, la pornografia le faceva storcere il naso. Odiava come questa si concentrasse principalmente sui bisogni di un'utenza maschile, o come spesso l'ago della bilancia oscillasse tra un'impostazione da romanzetti armony a brutali riprese di cozzare di genitali. Mal sopportava quelle espressioni esagerate, quei suoni molesti - quella sta ragliando, siamo seri? - o quelle riprese di pessimo gusto, con angolazioni improbabili.  
Non poteva esistere un prodotto che si concentrasse si sull'atto in sé, ma dando dignità e bellezza ai quei gesti, a quei corpi? Un video che intrigasse con la sua sensualità, senza risultare per forza volgare, ma comunque eccitante.  
Iniziò a scorrere la pagina svogliatamente, tutta la determinazione di un attimo prima scemata.  
Cosa voleva dimostrare imponendosi quella tortura? Non doveva niente a nessuno, anche perché comunque Toneri non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere di quel momento.

Stava per chiudere il sito, rabbuiata, quando improvvisamente qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Allucinata, inforcò gli occhiali da vista, sicura che il suo astigmatismo le stesse giocando un brutto scherzo.  
Invece l'immagine attraverso le lenti rese solo più dettagliata l'inaspettata anteprima del video.  
Un ragazzo biondo, dai famigliari occhi blu, aveva lo sguardo fisso in camera, la bocca carnosa distorta in un sorriso magnetico, sensuale. Le grandi mani, che così spesso l'avevano colpita in allenamento, erano immerse tra le ciocche di due diverse figure inginocchiate davanti a lui.  
La sua completa nudità era appositamente celata dalla presenza delle due teste, che spingevano lo spettatore a desiderare di aprire il video, così da poter avere una panoramica completa di quel corpo mozzafiato.  
Naruto era un porno attore.  
Sasuko fissò ipnotizzata lo schermo, il cuore a batterle prepotentemente nel petto.  
Il suo esuberante compagno di allenamenti, ritardatario cronico oltre che abbastanza maldestro, lavorava per l'industria pornografica.  
Da dove aveva tirato fuori quello sguardo malizioso in grado di farle tremare le ginocchia?  
Eppure non aveva mai accennato alla cosa.  
Beh certo come avrebbe potuto inserirla in una conversazione?

_ ''Naruto come è andata oggi al lavoro?'' _

_ ''Abbastanza bene dai, ho ricevuto una doppia fellatio da paura!'' _

Era ovvio che non ne avesse mai fatto accenno.  
Adesso che ci pensava effettivamente era sempre rimasto sul vago quando veniva toccato l'argomento, fornendo un sacco di informazioni generali e poco dettagliate che avrebbero potuto far pensare ad un diverso centinaio di carriere. E lei, poco incline al conversare, non aveva mai posto domande che andassero ad approfondire la cosa.  
Soffermò nuovamente lo sguardo sullo schermo, l'indice scostato di poco dal mouse, indecisa se aprire o meno il video.  
Esitò ancora pochi istanti. Poi chiuse gli occhi e cliccò.

 

Da quel momento tutto era degenerato.  
Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte fosse andata a vedersi quei video. Ma indubbiamente erano troppe, vista la sua conoscenza approfondita del corpo del ragazzo.  
Attraverso quelle riprese aveva scoperto come Naruto avesse uno strano tatuaggio circolare intorno l'ombelico, che rendeva solo più sensuale la discesa dello sguardo verso il pube. I peli erano di un biondo più scuro rispetto ai capelli, ma a differenza di molti altri uomini del settore lui non li rasava; Sasuko si era ritrovata più volte ad immaginare di passarvi in mezzo le dita, inspirando l'odore di sesso e sudore che sicuramente vi si sarebbe annidato.  
Era rimasta ammaliata da come, poco prima dell'orgasmo, affondasse gli incisivi nel labbro inferiore, arricciando il naso, o da come fissasse sempre lo sguardo sul volto del suo partner, con un'intensità tale da farle rimescolare lo stomaco.  
Inaspettatamente aveva scoperto come l'eccitazione potesse colpire potente più per dettagli come una gocciolina di sudore che scivolava lungo il pomo d'Adamo, piuttosto che per la semplice nudità.  
La sensualità, fino a quel momento per lei rappresentata da un corpo dalle proporzioni armoniose o dall'atto sessuale in sé, si era rivelata sottile, attraverso piccoli dettagli come il colorito dell'interno coscia o un sopracciglio sollevato in una smorfia ironica.  
La carica erotica dell'uomo l'aveva colpita con la forza di un treno in corsa, e adesso non riusciva più a rialzarsi dai binari.

Le era capitato più volte durante gli allenamenti di ritrovarsi con la gola secca e la tachicardia per aver scorto un gesto intravisto in un video. In quei momenti il suo corpo reagiva in totale autonomia, facendole perdere contatto con la realtà; lo sfregare delle cosce l'una contro l'altra era un magro sollievo a quel bisogno urgente che le faceva bruciare lo stomaco, che la portava a rifugiarsi in bagno e a toccarsi frenetica fino a quando la tensione accumulata si scioglieva in gemiti soffocati nella stoffa ruvida del kimono.  
Era sconvolta ed impaurita dalla ricettività del suo corpo e della sua mente.  
Non le era mai capitato di non riuscire a controllare i propri istinti, di lasciare correre a briglia sciolta i propri pensieri anche nei momenti meno opportuni, di essere completamente in balia del desiderio per qualcuno.  
E se da un lato sapeva quale sarebbe stato l'unico modo per risolvere la cosa, dall'altra continuava a ripetersi che fosse solo una fase, dovuta a qualche tipo di scombussolamento ormonale, e che come era venuta sarebbe passata.  
Peccato che a distanza di ventisette giorni non ne fosse più così convinta.

 

 

*

 

 

Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, esasperata.  
Intorno a lei giacevano diversi capi d'abbigliamento buttati alla rinfusa, in pile più o meno pericolanti.  
Grugnì un'imprecazione tra i denti, lanciando lontano l'ennesima maglietta. Possibile che niente di quello che possedesse fosse adatto ad una cena informale?  
Quando mai aveva comprato o indossato quel tubino? E perché possedeva così tanti pantaloni da jogging?  
Ma soprattutto perché ogni singolo capo d'abbigliamento del suo armadio era sulla tonalità del nero o del blu scuro?  
Si fissò corrucciata allo specchio a tutta figura posizionato dietro la porta.  
Con occhio critico ruotò su se stessa, guardando quell'intimo così inusuale, a disagio.  
In prenda all'isteria aveva già provato diversi completi, svuotando completamente il cassetto, fino ad arrivare a quel paio di mutandine e reggiseno che molto tempo prima aveva spinto verso il fondo, cercando di dimenticarne l'esistenza.  
Erano un regalo del suo migliore amico, Suigetsu, che oltre ad essere un totale mentecatto era la persona più incapace del mondo a fare regali. Ancora le dolevano le mani al ricordo di tutti i pugni che gli aveva dato una volta scartato il pacchetto.  
La superficie riflettente le restituì un'espressione di sufficienza speculare alla propria.  
Scostò leggermente il pizzo delle mutande, infastidita. Come potevano tutte quelle donne nel mondo indossare quotidianamente quei minuscoli lembi di stoffa semitrasparente senza doverli sistemare ed aggiustare in continuazione?  
Erano solo cinque minuti che aveva indosso quel completino e già aveva voglia di strapparselo via, con tutti quei laccetti inutili a stringere e tirare. Che poi a cosa le serviva quel reggiseno a balconcino se a stento lo riempiva con la sua seconda scarsa?  
Innervosita si calò le mutande, scalciandole via con rabbia.  
Era assurdo che si facesse tutti quei problemi su cosa indossare o meno sotto i vestiti visto che comunque li avrebbe tenuti addosso. Naruto l'aveva invitata ad una semplice cena, perché dava per scontato che anche lui nutrisse nei suoi confronti i suoi stessi desideri?  
Odiava quel suo patetico lato da ragazzina.  
Intestardita prese il paio di mutande e reggiseno sportivo più usurati e scoloriti che possedesse e li indossò, sentendosi subito a proprio agio. La brassiere di cotone era sgualcita in più punti, mentre l'elastico delle mutande stava iniziando a cedere sui fianchi, ma si ostinava a conservarli, più per affetto che altro.

Guardò di sfuggita l'ora, rendendosi conto di essere quasi in ritardo.  
Aveva perso più di un'ora a decidere cosa indossare, e doveva ancora spostarsi fino all'altro capo della città nell'ora di punta.  
Frettolosamente indossò una canottiera sportiva nera con sopra un maglione largo che lasciava scoperte clavicole e spalle e un paio di jeans a sigaretta.  
Raccolse i capelli scuri in una coda alta, saltellando su un piede solo per indossare gli anfibi bordeaux. Poi con passo trafelato si avviò in direzione della metro, pregando di non finire schiacciata come una sardina tra i vari pendolari in rientro a casa.

 

Arrivò al pianerottolo con il fiatone, ma in perfetto orario, anche se leggermente scarmigliata.  
Si prese qualche attimo per sistemarsi.  
Era quasi stato un miracolo che non fosse venuta alle mani con quell'energumeno della linea gialla, ma l'odore acido del suo sudore le era rimasto nel naso, così come il suono biascicato della gomma masticata a bocca aperta. Odiava bus e metro, e ancora di più il contatto obbligato con gli altri passeggeri che spesso queste offrivano, ma purtroppo quello era il modo di viaggiare più rapido nella città bloccata dal traffico serale.  
Per smaltire la tensione accumulata aveva deciso di farsi tutti e dodici i piani di scale a piedi, con il risultato di ritrovarsi con una fastidiosa patina di sudore addosso.  
Si passò le dita fredde dietro la nuca, provando subito sollievo. Poi prese un bel respiro, cercando di calmarsi, e suonò il campanello.  
Attese un minuto buono, ma nessuno venne ad aprire. Dietro la porta poteva sentire il suono distante della radio accesa, segno che ci fosse qualcuno in casa. Si scostò nervosamente qualche ciocca ricaduta davanti agli occhi, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, prima di pigiare con maggior forza il dito sul pulsante.  
Attese ancora, lo sguardo impaziente a ridurre in cenere la porta ermeticamente chiusa, ma di Naruto nessuna traccia.  
Imprecando frugò nelle tasche in cerca del cellulare, per accorgersi solo allora di averlo lasciato a casa nella fretta di uscire.  
Strinse i denti, sempre più incazzata.

_ Controllati, non vorrai iniziare la serata attaccando briga vero? _

Il suono dei suoi pugni contro la superficie di legno risuonò cavernoso per il corridoio, facendole temere che qualche vicino si affacciasse, allarmato.  
Il vibrare basso della musica si arrestò, lasciando l'appartamento silenzioso.

\- Naruto aprimi! -

Il suo bussare rabbioso fu bruscamente interrotto quando la porta venne aperta verso l'interno, la mano protesa in avanti a colpire qualcosa di più morbido del legno.

\- Sono dieci minuti che aspetto! Cosa -

Le parole le morirono in gola nel constatare il motivo per cui il ragazzo non avesse sentito il campanello.

Naruto indugiava sulla soglia a piedi scalzi, un asciugamano striminzito stretto in vita, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia. Le sorrise imbarazzato, passandosi una mano tra le ciocche bagnate, in un gesto familiare che le fece sobbalzare il cuore nel petto.

\- Scusami non mi ero accorto fosse così tardi, e dal bagno non ho proprio sentito il citofono. Vieni dentro e fai come se fossi a casa tua, ci metto un attimo -

Le orecchie le si imporporarono nel seguirlo dentro.  
La scortò oltre l'ingresso, per poi sparire oltre ad una porta a vetri che andava a separare la zona notte dal resto dell'appartamento.  
Si guardò intorno meravigliata, gironzolando per l'ampio open space, curiosa. Quell'ambiente era molto diverso da quello che si era immaginata, ma al tempo stesso lo sentiva perfettamente calzante alla personalità dell'altro.  
Una piccola isola al centro della stanza, contornata di alti sgabelli arancioni, faceva da spartiacque tra la cucina moderna e il salotto, nel quale faceva da padrone un vecchio divano blu scuro sfondato. Una parete libreria, in cui giacevano in pile disordinate parecchi volumi e dischi in vinile, faceva da separé tra l'ambiente e l'ingresso, mentre all'altro capo rispetto ad essa l'appartamento si apriva in due grandi vetrate affacciate sullo skyline notturno della città.  
Il muro affianco al divano, di un'inquietante giallo girasole, era punteggiato di molteplici fotografie in bianco e nero, incastonate in cornici di diversi colori e dimensioni, a formare uno strambo contrasto con l'elegante susseguirsi di volti e paesaggi impressi nella pellicola.

\- Sono tutti scatti del mio fotografo preferito, Madara Uchiha -

Sussultò nell'udire la voce dell'altro direttamente nel suo orecchio. Non si era accorta del rumore dei suoi passi, troppo presa nell'ammirare quell'ambiente insolito, che a malincuore doveva ammettere non mostrasse gli evidenti segni di incuria che si era aspettata di trovare.

\- Non pensavo fossi un intenditore di fotografia -

\- Sono tante le cose su di me di cui non sei ancora a conoscenza - Naruto ammiccò nella sua direzione, dirigendosi verso i fornelli. Sasuko trattenne il respiro, improvvisamente tesa.

\- Come per esempio la mia immane abilità in cucina!-

Le si avvicinò, porgendole un calice di vino. La ragazza lasciò andare l'aria, sollevata, prima di accostare le labbra al bicchiere. Per un attimo aveva temuto gli avrebbe rivelato il suo lavoro...

\- O il fatto che io lavori per l'industria pornografica -

Il vino bianco le andò di traverso, rischiando di soffocarla. Si ritrovò a tossire spasmodicamente, paonazza, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Naruto trattenne a stento una risata, avvicinandosi per darle qualche pacca sulla schiena ed assicurarsi stesse bene.

\- Scusa non ho proprio saputo resistere, avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!-

Rise ancora, gli occhi cerulei imperlati di lacrime.

\- Da quanto? -

\- Da quanto ho capito che lo avessi scoperto? Credo dal primo giorno, alla fine eri l'unica nel dojo a non esserne a conoscenza, e sono bravo a riconoscere i non detti. Non ne faccio un vanto, ma non mi piace nascondere chi sono, né mentire al riguardo -

La osservò intensamente, facendola sentire leggermente in colpa.  
Si sentì male all'idea che avesse potuto pensare che la ritrosia nei suoi confronti durante agli allenamenti fosse dovuta al suo lavoro.  
In realtà era proprio tutto il contrario, ma era impensabile confessarglielo.

\- Non volevo costringerti a mentire al riguardo, solo che non mi sembrava il caso di parlarne, tutto qua -

Il suo sguardo scettico la fece incazzare, soprattutto al pensiero di tutte quelle ore passate ad osservarlo attraverso uno schermo. Come poteva anche solo lontanamente pensare che quei video la disgustassero?

\- E va bene, lo confesso. Immagino non volessi farti sapere che avevo trovato i video perché poi saresti stato a conoscenza del fatto che frequento certi siti -

\- Per risolvere l'inconveniente non sarebbe bastato dirmi che qualcuno te lo aveva detto? -

Scoppiò a ridere di gusto nel vedere la sua faccia allibita dinanzi all'ovvietà.

\- Non dirmi che non ci avevi pensato -

Suo malgrado fu coinvolta anche lei in quel clima ilare, e si ritrovò a ridere della sua ingenuità.

\- Scherzi a parte, spero non ti disturbi cosa faccio per vivere, alla fine sono sempre io -

\- In effetti non vedo differenze, sei sempre lo stesso dobe. Credo che il tuo sugo si stia bruciando -

Naruto gemette tra i denti, togliendo il pentolino dai fornelli, imprecando a mezza voce.  
Lo fissò intenerita, scuotendo la testa. Per quanto quel ragazzo sapesse essere estremamente sensuale, persisteva quella vena maldestra e goffaggine che non faceva altro che accentuare il suo fascino.

\- Posso farti una domanda? -

L'altro annuì distratto, mentre trafficava con quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la loro cena, cercando di rimediare alla distrazione.

\- Come hai iniziato a fare questo lavoro? -

Lo fissò sinceramente incuriosita.  
L'uomo si prese il suo tempo per rispondere, andando a condire con la salsa una terrina di pasta fresca dall'aspetto invitante. Dopo averla infornata rivolse lo sguardo azzurro su di lei, pensieroso.

\- Diciamo che è capitato. Finito il liceo ero molto confuso riguardo a quello che avrei voluto fare dopo, visto che non avevo particolari ambizioni né talenti. Ero parecchio demoralizzato dal fatto che tutti avessero così chiari i loro obiettivi per il futuro, la maggior parte dei miei ex compagni avevano trovato lavoro o avviato la loro carriera universitaria, mentre io ero ancora lì fermo a domandarmi cosa avrei voluto fare da grande. Quindi ho iniziato a rispondere a più annunci di lavoro possibile, più per smetterla di stare con le mani in mano che altro, ma nessuno di questi sembrava essere adatto a me: o non avevo abbastanza requisiti, o mi mancava la motivazione, o semplicemente non ero convincente ai colloqui di selezione.  
Fino a quando non sono incappato in questo mondo. Al colloquio si sono mostrati subito interessati e disponibili, e mi hanno fatto fare direttamente un provino per valutare se fossi quello che stavano cercando; nessuna storia di talento scoperto da video amatoriale in rete o simili, ma solo un'agenzia seria che porta avanti una mirata selezione. E nonostante i dubbi iniziali posso dire che mi piaccia molto il mio lavoro, anche se non per i motivi che tutti immaginano -

Sasuko lo osservò, rapita. Riusciva ad immaginarsi alla perfezione un Naruto diciottenne confuso ed impacciato, affrontare con impegno e determinazione ritrovati il suo nuovo impiego.

\- Ti chiedono in continuazione come sia fare sesso con donne simili? -

\- Senza sosta. E non serve a niente dire che nel farlo praticamente non provo niente perché è il mio lavoro, tanto non ci credono. Mi continuano a ritenere l'uomo più fortunato del mondo, senza conoscere minimamente il dietro le quinte; ti posso assicurare che avere un tizio che punta una luce sui tuoi genitali per tutta la durata dell'amplesso non rende la cosa particolarmente sensuale -

\- Io non so come tu possa resistere alla pressione. Morirei nel sapere che chiunque conosco possa avermi visto fare sesso, mi sentirei esposta -

\- Non è tanto l'essere visti nudi o in certi atteggiamenti, a quello ci si abitua, è più che altro che spesso nelle mie relazioni manca qualcosa. Le donne da cui sono stato avvicinato in questi ultimi anni avevano tutte aspettative enormi nei miei confronti, come se fossi una specie di macchina del sesso, e dopo aver ''provato la merce'' e ottenuto quello che volevano si dileguavano; ti assicuro che è un luogo comune pensare che questo tipo di comportamento sia una prerogativa maschile, l'ho provato sulla mia pelle. Io vorrei uscire con qualcuno perché gli interessa come sono, e non perché vuole valutare se il mio pene è davvero così grosso -

La ragazza si sentì colpevole nell'udire quella confessione. Nell'ultimo mese non si era comportata tanto diversamente da quelle donne che lo avevano usato, sbavando e fantasticando sul corpo di Naruto, senza minimamente considerare di non averne alcun diritto.  
Il ragazzo parve notare il suo disagio, perché tornò al tono spensierato di sempre.

\- Non fare quella faccia Uchiha, è davvero grosso come sembra -

Lo fissò con sguardo omicida, pentendosi subito per essersi sentita in colpa per uno sbruffone del genere.

\- Almeno quanto il tuo ego -

\- Ma tu non eri qui per delle ripetizioni sulle tecniche di disarmo? Mi sembri finalmente dell'umore adatto per mantenere la tua promessa di farmi trovare con il culo a terra -

Ammiccò nella sua direzione, spostandosi verso il tappeto del salotto, facendole gesto di farsi sotto.  
Sasuko si avvicinò con sguardo divertito, le labbra incurvate in un sorrido sarcastico; si sfilò gli anfibi e le calze, sprofondando con i piedi nel morbido tessuto.  
Iniziarono a girare circospetti in cerchio, studiandosi. Nonostante la tensione data dall'attesa del combattimento, la ragazza non poté fare a meno di notare quanto Naruto fosse sensuale anche in tenuta da casa.  
La larga tuta sformata scendeva bassa sui fianchi, lasciando intravedere le anche e la linea di peli che dall'ombelico scendeva verso il pube.  
Puntò lo sguardo sul volto dell'altro, cercando di non distrarsi.  
Improvvisamente questo fece uno scatto il avanti, cercando di afferrarla; anticipando il suo movimento Sasuko schivò lateralmente, afferrandolo per l'avambraccio e sbilanciandolo in avanti, per poi proiettarlo a terra.  
Il ragazzo rotolò in avanti sul tappeto, attutendo la caduta.  
Stava sorridendo compiaciuta nella sua direzione quando sentì il terreno mancarle sotto i piedi, e si ritrovò a sua volta a ruzzolare sul pavimento. Andò ad impattare con qualcosa di ben più morbido del suolo, qualcosa che ridacchiava compiaciuto sotto di lei.

\- Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere? -

Gli spinse una mano in faccia, infastidita da quella vicinanza obbligata, cercando di sollevarsi sui gomiti. Una peso sulla schiena la spinse nuovamente verso il basso, facendola crollare sull'altro. Percepiva il tocco delle dita di Naruto lungo le vertebre come se queste fossero incandescenti, come se le sue sensazioni si fossero improvvisamente acuite.  
Intrappolata contro il torace del ragazzo poteva percepire con chiarezza il battito regolare del suo cuore e il fiato mozzo dovuto alle risa, così come la leggera fragranza dello shampoo sui capelli umidi.  
Gli occhi vagarono lungo la linea morbida degli zigomi, soffermandosi sulle fossette ai lati della bocca e sul naso leggermente schiacciato; notò per la prima volta delle sottili cicatrici segnargli le guance, a risaltare più chiare sulla pelle ambrata. Senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò a seguirne i contorni con i polpastrelli, affascinata, troppo concentrata su quel dettaglio per notare di come le risate si fossero interrotte, sostituite da un silenzio elettrico.  
Naruto sotto di lei sospirò, aumentando la presa sulla sua schiena.  
Osservò calamitato quelle iridi scure scrutarlo attente, e per la prima volta vi lesse qualcosa di diverso dal solito sguardo sarcastico o determinato, qualcosa che lo fece rabbrividire di aspettativa: desiderio.  
Sgranò leggermente gli occhi chiari, stupito. Non era cieco, sapeva bene quanto fosse attraente Sasuko, quanto i suoi tratti eleganti e la sua corporatura esile facessero voltare gli uomini al suo passaggio; ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che quegli occhi solitamente seri, imperscrutabili, avessero il potere di inchiodarlo sul posto, facendogli sfarfallare il cuore nel petto.  
Voleva toccarla.  
Questa inaspettata pulsione lo colpì con prepotenza, spiazzandolo.  
Non aveva mai pensato alla compagna di allenamenti da quel punto di vita. Certo, era sempre stato intrigato dalla sua personalità forte e dai suoi modi bruschi, ma non aveva mai pensato a lei così; era rimasto accecato dalla sua forza e determinazione, dalla sua intelligenza e dal sottile sarcasmo, senza mai soffermarsi a pensare alla sua femminilità, alla carica sensuale ribollente sotto quella facciata controllata.  
Le piaceva da sempre, ma non aveva mai riflettuto sulle implicazioni di questa attrazione, sicuro di non essere ricambiato.  
Percepì le dita sottili spostarsi lungo il volto, fino ad andare a delineare i contorni della bocca, indugiando sull'arco di cupido, ed esercitarvi una leggera pressione, alla quale rispose schiudendo le labbra.  
Sasuko si sporse in avanti, calamitata dalla carica erotica di quelle labbra lucide di saliva, deglutendo a vuoto. Quando ridusse finalmente le distanze, impossessandosi di quella bocca a lungo desiderata, si lasciò andare ad un verso di sollievo; aveva immaginato così a lungo quel momento, da sentirsi come un assettato in mezzo al deserto che stremato si abbevera all'oasi a lungo agognata.  
Naruto rispose con impeto al bacio, facendo aderire maggiormente i loro corpi, percependo sotto le dita i fasci muscolari in tensione della ragazza.  
Questa si avventò famelica su di lui, approfondendo il bacio, facendo scontrare le lingue bollenti, mordendo e suggendo le labbra arrossate.  
Il ragazzo si abbandonò ad un gemito roco quando gli afferrò i corti capelli biondi per fargli ruotare il capo, così da affondare la lingua nel padiglione auricolare, trattenendo delicatamente il lobo tra i denti.  
Un brivido gli percorse il corpo quando questa spostò la bocca dall'orecchio verso la gola, continuando ad imprimere la forma dei denti sulla carne palpitante.

Sasuko percepiva l'eccitazione montare incontrollata, l'erezione di Naruto a fare pressione sulla coscia, il battito impazzito del cuore nei timpani.  
Spostò di poco il bacino, così da alleviare quel bisogno urgente muovendo i fianchi, strusciandosi contro la forma turgida. Percepì il corpo del ragazzo andarle incontro, così da assecondarla in quell'ondeggiare frenetico, le mani a stringerle con prepotenza i glutei.  
Improvvisamente si sentì sollevare e si ritrovò ribaltata, imprigionata tra il tappeto e il corpo sudato dell'altro. Naruto si sollevò sulle ginocchia, sfilandosi la maglietta da sopra la testa.  
Si ritrovò a fissare con la gola secca quegli addominali scolpiti e le spalle larghe, soffermando gli occhi, stupita, sul piccolo anellino argenteo facente capolino dal capezzolo sinistro.

\- Non sapevo avessi un piercing -

\- Quando lavoro non indosso l'orecchino -

La sospinse all'indietro, facendola sdraiare completamente, soffocando la sua replica con un lungo bacio.  
Fece scorrere le mani sul corpo, toccandole i seni da sopra i vestiti, pizzicandoli; poi le sfilò via con un solo movimento maglione e canottiera, soffermandosi ad osservare divertito il suo reggiseno.

\- Cosa hai da sghignazzare? Sei inquietante -

\- Scusa. È che non mi sembravi una tipa da reggiseno, immaginavo che non lo indossassi proprio -

Sasuko arricciò il naso, leggermente offesa.

\- Vorresti dire che ho le tette piccole? -

Naruto fece scorrere le dita lungo la brassiere, scostandone l'elastico, passando il polpastrello sull'areola del capezzolo rosato.

\- Veramente avrei detto perfette -

Le soffiò quelle parole direttamente sulla carne, prima di passare la lingua sul seno, succhiando delicato.  
La donna inarcò la schiena, rabbrividendo di piacere.  
Il ragazzo scese con la bocca lungo il ventre, lasciando una scia bollente al suo passaggio. Si soffermò ad accarezzarle i fianchi, prima di slacciarle il bottone dei jeans a vita alta, sfilandoglieli.  
Il suo viso si avvicinò con lentezza estenuante al suo inguine, facendola rabbrividire di aspettativa.  
Era da così tanto tempo che non provava sensazioni così intense, che non si lasciava completamente andare tra le mani di qualcuno; non aveva più sentito niente di simile da quella volta...

Si tirò a sedere di scatto, allontanandosi dall'altro.  
Naruto la guardò stupito, le labbra ancora socchiuse.  
Si raddrizzò sui calcagni, passando una mano a scompigliarsi i corti capelli dietro la nuca, teso.

\- Scusa forse ho corso troppo, ma mi sembrava che tu... -

\- Non hai niente di cui scusarti -

Sasuko si protese in avanti, toccandogli il pene da sopra il tessuto morbido della tuta, sorridendogli rassicurante. Sperò che l'altro non notasse il tremore delle sue mani, o il tono spezzato della sua voce.  
Per un attimo si era fatta nuovamente assalire dal panico al ricordo di quella volta, ma fortunatamente era riuscita a riprendere immediatamente il controllo.  
Lei lo voleva davvero, non avrebbe permesso alle sue insicurezze di frenarla ancora. Le sarebbe bastato tenere la faccia di Naruto lontana dalle sue mutande e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Tanto era noto che i ragazzi praticassero di malavoglia il sesso orale preferendo riceverlo, quindi non aveva nulla da temere.  
Mosse la mano lungo l'erezione dell'altro, l'eccitazione di poco prima scemata. Si impose di rimanere concentrata, cercando di riafferrare le sensazioni provate.  
Scostò l'elastico dei pantaloni, tirando fuori il pene del biondo.  
Deglutì a vuoto nel trovarselo realmente davanti, nel poterlo toccare, dopo tutto quel tempo passato ad osservarlo attraverso uno schermo.  
Sotto la spinta dell'orgoglio, che le impediva di tirarsi indietro, non notò lo sguardo preoccupato di Naruto.

All'altro non era passato inosservato il suo panico quando aveva cercato di sfilarle l'intimo, né lo sforzo che aveva fatto nel mantenere quella facciata di sicurezza, così diversa dalla spontanea eccitazione di poco prima.  
A lui Sasuko piaceva davvero, fin dal primo allenamento insieme, e non aveva intenzione di rovinare il loro rapporto con il sesso. Proprio per questo non ci aveva mai provato con lei prima di allora, perché nonostante l'attrazione nei suoi confronti la loro strana amicizia aveva sempre avuto la precedenza rispetto a tutto il resto.  
Decise di fare un altro tentativo, per capire se si fosse immaginato tutto.  
Con gentilezza scostò la sua mano, facendola alzare in piedi; poi, sempre seduto sui calcagni, avvicinò il volto al suo interno coscia, poggiandovi le labbra sopra.  
Immediatamente sentì la ragazza irrigidirsi.  
Sollevò gli occhi verso il suo volto, ed ebbe conferma dei suoi timori. Sasuko aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate, e un'espressione di trattenuto disagio, tutt'altro che eccitata.  
Naruto si tirò indietro rassegnato, sospirando.  
La ragazza stette ancora qualche secondo con gli occhi chiusi, prima di accorgersi di come l'altro si fosse seduto a gambe incrociate ad una certa distanza da lei, il volto contratto in un'espressione seria così diversa dal suo solito sorriso caloroso.  
Si sedette a sua volta per terra, la schiena appoggiata contro il divano.  
Naruto si sistemò i pantaloni, prima di passarle la sua felpa con il cappuccio, che indossò con gratitudine.

\- Non so che idea tu ti sia fatta di me, ma non sono solito obbligare la gente a fare sesso. Mi dispiace se mi sono spinto troppo oltre, ma non devi fingere che ti piaccia se non lo vuoi davvero -

Sasuko si morse l'interno guancia, abbassando gli occhi.  
Constatò con rabbia di essere riuscita ancora una volta a rovinare tutto, facendo sentire l'altro in colpa per una situazione ben lontana dal suo controllo.  
Se solo avesse saputo quanto in realtà lo desiderasse...

\- Non ho finto che mi piacesse -  Affermò sicura, sollevando nuovamente gli occhi su di lui  \- Ho desiderato questo momento così a lungo che ancora non ci credo -

Arrossì nel fare quella confessione, stupendosi per la facilità con la quale per una volta era riuscita a mettere da parte l'orgoglio.

\- Tu mi piaci, davvero... -

\- Ma? -

\- Ma non sono brava in tutto questo, non sono in grado di gestire certe cose, è più forte di me. Io... Ho avuto brutte esperienze in passato, e sento di avere un limite oltre al quale non posso più andare. Non è colpa tua, è che sono frigida. -

Le parole di Toneri le risuonarono in testa, abbattendola maggiormente.  
Perché non poteva lasciarsi andare serenamente come tutte le ragazze? Perché doveva sentirsi in difetto?  
Tirò il cappuccio sulla testa, appoggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia raccolte al petto.  
Odiava esporsi, sentirsi così vulnerabile, in balia degli eventi senza poterne avere il controllo.

\- Io non penso assolutamente che tu sia frigida, anzi! Non so quale sia stato il tuo problema in passato, e non pretendo neanche di saperlo. Tu mi piaci, e sinceramente non mi aspettavo neanche che tu fossi interessata a me, figurarsi tutto questo. Mettiamoci una pietra sopra e ricominciamo da capo, ok? -

Le scostò gentilmente il tessuto dal volto, sorridendo rassicurante.  
Sasuko fissò lo sguardo in quell'azzurro limpido, così diverso da quello disgustato di quel ragazzo del passato.  
Prese un bel respiro, finalmente decisa. Naruto era stato sincero con lei, raccontandole del suo lavoro e dei suoi problemi senza alcuna remora.  
Improvvisamente sentiva il bisogno di ripagare quella fiducia, che lui capisse.  
Racimolando tutto il coraggio che possedesse, e mettendo a tacere la voce urlante del suo orgoglio, farfugliò secca - Io eiaculo -  
Sostenne il suo sguardo, con determinata tenacia nonostante stesse morendo dentro.

Lui la fissò per qualche istante con sguardo vacuo, prima di proclamare un lapidario - E quindi? -   
Sorrise divertito, sollevando le sopracciglia verso l'alto.   
\- Nel senso non prenderla male, davvero lo trovo estremamente eccitante, ma questo cosa c'entra con la tua ritrosia nei miei confronti? -

\- Non ti disgusta neanche un po' la cosa? -

Naruto percepì dal suo tono di voce quanto le costasse esporsi così, quanto stesse faticando per mantenere quella facciata fintamente spavalda.

\- Perché dovrebbe? L'eiaculazione femminile è un fenomeno naturale, proprio come quella maschile. Poi con il lavoro che faccio ti sembro uno che si possa impressionare per qualcosa di simile? Se ho avuto addosso dello sperma di un altro uomo, posso affrontare qualunque altra cosa serenamente -

Scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua espressione stranita, sollevato.  
Per un attimo aveva pensato a qualcosa di molto più grave e meno facilmente rimediabile...  
Si avvicinò alla ragazza, tirandosela contro e stringendola forte tra le braccia.  
Questa abbandonò la testa sul suo petto, nascondendo l'espressione afflitta.

\- La prima volta che è successo è stato durante la mia unica esperienza di sesso orale. Non dimenticherò mai l'espressione disgustata di quel ragazzo, né il senso di umiliazione provato. Per una volta che avevo perso il controllo, lasciandomi andare, le conseguenze erano state disastrose. Così ho deciso che non avrei mai più permesso a nessuno di farmi sentire così -

Contrasse le dita, la rabbia a montare prepotente al ricordo di quell'esperienza dolorosa.  
Se ripensava per quanti anni era stata disgustata dal suo stesso corpo, senza riuscire a comprendere quanto quella inadeguata non fosse realmente lei...

\- Mi dispiace dirlo ma quello era un vero idiota! Chissà quanto si è mangiato le mani dopo nel comprendere quanto fosse stato coglione a farsi sfuggire una ragazza come te -

\- Non fare il ruffiano! -

\- Ma che ruffiano e ruffiano, mi sono nuovamente eccitato solo al pensiero della tua espressione durante l'orgasmo dattebayo, e quello ti viene a dire che è disgustoso! -

Sasuko gli tirò un pugno scherzoso sul petto, soffocando una risata sul suo torace.  
Naruto si sporse verso di lei e le afferrò il mento, sollevandole il viso.  
Poi con uno sguardo carico di non detti, la baciò, in maniera meno frenetica, più intensa.

\- Permettimi di dimostrarti quanto tu non mi faccia ribrezzo -

Le sussurrò quelle parole direttamente nell'orecchio, la voce resa roca dall'eccitazione.  
Lei lo fissò per un attimo, prima di annuire, tutti i dubbi e le incertezze polverizzati da quello sguardo liquido.  
La sollevò di peso con facilità, adagiandola sul divano, inginocchiandosi poi sul pavimento.  
Le sorrise malizioso, prima di dischiuderle le cosce.  
Osservò eccitato la carne pallida di quella parte del corpo, provando l'impulso di affondarci i denti e marchiarla. Distolse gli occhi a fatica da quel punto, concentrandosi sull'espressione tesa della ragazza.  
Le prese il piede tra le mani, iniziando a massaggiarlo, sentendo la tensione muscolare pian piano cedere sotto il tocco delle dita; fece scorrere poi le labbra lungo la caviglia, risalendo il polpaccio, solleticando con la lingua il retro del ginocchio, indugiando a suggere la carne più morbida dell'interno coscia.  
Sentì Sasuko fremere sotto le sue attenzioni, il respiro diventato nuovamente irregolare, l'espressione finalmente rilassata.  
Andò a sfiorare il clitoride attraverso il tessuto dell'intimo, toccandolo con movimenti circolari dei polpastrelli, sentendo la stoffa inumidirsi istantaneamente. Sollevò gli occhi sul viso della ragazza, concentrandosi sulle sue reazioni al suo tocco, cercando di capire cosa la stimolasse maggiormente.  
Quando sentì gli umori impregnare definitivamente le mutandine, vi accostò le labbra, premendovele sopra con decisione, strappando il primo vero e proprio gemito alla ragazza.  
Poi lentamente le sfilò, una scossa di eccitazione a percorrergli la spina dorsale alla vista delle piccole labbra dischiuse.  
Notando la tensione ricomparire sul voltò dell'altra, risalì con le mani sotto la larga felpa, andando a stuzzicarle i capezzoli sensibili, strappandole un secondo gemito strozzato. Poi abbassò nuovamente il viso, accostando le labbra alla vulva dischiusa.  
Le iniziò a muovere sulla carne scoperta, prima delicatamente, poi con maggiore insistenza, stuzzicando con la lingua il glande clitorideo.  
Sorrise compiaciuto nel sentire degli ansimi abbandonare incontrollati la bocca di Sasuko, i candidi denti regolari affondati nel labbro inferiore, come a volersi contenere.  
Sollevò la mano verso la vagina, inumidendosi le dita con gli abbondanti umori, prima di inserire con movimento rotatorio l'indice ed il medio dentro di essa, spingendo delicatamente.  
Poi portò il pollice sul clitoride, intervallando le stimolazioni del polpastrello con quelle della lingua, non interrompendo la penetrazione delle dita.

Sasuko era sconquassata da scosse di piacere che, a partire dai lombi, risalivano lungo la schiena, fino alla base della nuca, provocandole la pelle d'oca.  
Sentiva la sua stessa voce gemere indistinta, il suono dei suoi sospiri attutito dalla manica della felpa premuta contro le labbra nel tentativo di darsi un contegno.  
La visione della zazzera bionda di Naruto a muoversi tra le sue gambe dischiuse, la sensazione delle sue dita dentro di lei, della sua lingua vorace, le stavano facendo perdere completamente il controllo.  
Sentiva l'orgasmo montare con prepotenza, in ondate sempre più intense, la paura e l'imbarazzo per le reazioni del suo corpo relegate in un angolo dimenticato del suo cervello, completamente offuscato dall'erotismo di quegli occhi.  
Strinse qualche ciocca dorata tra le mani, cercando di scostare il viso dell'altro per avere un attimo di respiro, gesto che ottenne il risultato opposto, visto con quanto vigore Naruto si sospinse verso di lei. Spostò gli occhi sull'altra mano del ragazzo, che si muoveva veloce nei pantaloni della tuta, portandolo ad emettere gemiti soffocati nei suoi sempre più abbondanti umori.  
Quella vista, insieme all'intensa stimolazione, la portarono con rapidità al culmine. Un'improvvisa tensione le scosse gli addominali, portandola a stringere i pugni e arricciare le dita dei piedi per l'intensità della scossa di piacere. Convulsamente annaspò in cerca di ossigeno, incapace di emettere suono, mentre quel bisogno impellente di rilasciare la muscolatura pelvica si faceva sempre più intenso, urgente, sotto l'inarrestabile montare dell'orgasmo.  
Osservò la mano di Naruto muoversi sempre più rapida, fino a che il ragazzo non raggiunge il culmine, eiaculando tra le proprie dita, il risuonare del suo nome soffocato tra le sue cosce.  
Sasuko si lasciò andare ad un gemito liberatorio quando finalmente venne, il trillo del timer del forno a coprire la sua voce, ad annunciare con tempismo perfetto l'estasi del momento.  
Il suo corpo sussultò spossato nel ritmico contrarsi e rilassarsi della muscolatura vaginale, e del conseguente rilascio dei fluidi, che le colarono copiosi lungo le gambe.

La ragazza si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divano, il cuore a batterle impazzito nel petto.  
Con un misto di imbarazzo ed ammirazione osservò Naruto leccarsi le labbra e le dita, sorridendo compiaciuto.

\- Che ne diresti di mangiare? Questa prima portata mi ha stimolato incredibilmente l'appetito -

Sasuko alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata dall'idiozia del ragazzo.

\- Solo se poi posso avere il dessert -

Naruto la fissò imbambolato per un attimo, prima di arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie nel comprendere i sottintesi nelle parole della compagna di allenamento.


End file.
